


A Lot Like Christmas

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer daughter!Reader, F/M, Lovestruck Sam, mention of canon character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Your first Christmas in the Bunker





	A Lot Like Christmas

It was your first Christmas living in the Bunker with the Winchester boys. You had known them for most of your life, but it had still taken them two years to convince you to move in after they got the place. The truth was that even though you loved them like family, they reminded you of your dad.

Bobby Singer was your biological dad, but he had also been like a second father to the Winchester brothers and you had practically grown up with them. After your dad died, you had run away. Sam and Dean had found you and convinced you to stay in touch even though it had been too hard to hunt with them and see them every day to begin with.

Slowly you had realized they were all the family you had left and not seeing them was harder than keeping them at arm’s length. Not being around them was wearing you down, more than the loss of your dad.

You missed them. You missed Dean’s overprotectiveness and way of always making you smile when you were sad. You missed Sam’s shy smiles, the way he would hold you when you cried and listened no matter what you had to say. Dean was like a brother to you and Sam had been too once. Over the years that had changed though and you had developed a small… okay not so small crush on the youngest Winchester. He didn’t feel the same way so there were no point in ruining your friendship.

You did want to do something special for them this year though. It was your first Christmas living with the two men and you wanted to show them just how much you appreciated all they had done for you, so you came up with a plan. Over dinner one night with the brothers and the angel you decided to let them in on that plan.

“I’m gonna take over the kitchen and bake some Christmas cookies tonight. If you want to help me I wouldn’t mind the company,” you offered and you saw the brothers share a look before Sam spoke.

“I am not sure how much help we would be Y/N…” he started but Dean quickly interrupted him.

“I promised Cas to look in on this case with him the town over. It is probably nothing but…” Cas frowned and looked at Dean as the hunter spoke.

“I never told you of a….” Cas sounded as puzzled as he looked and his confusion didn’t lessen when a pained expression showed on Dean’s face after having given the angel a solid kick under the table.

“Freaking angels,” Dean mumbled in pain before looking directly at Cas making, a face at him, trying to make him understand.

“Sure you did. Remember that case. The people disappearing the town over,” Dean tried, but Cas just tilted his head and looked at Dean with a now worried expression on his face before holding out a finger.

“I think I need to check if you are running a fever Dean,” the angel offered and Dean groaned pushing Cas’ hand away in anger.

“Dean you don’t have to make up an excuse.” You laughed at the scene before you, “I can bake on my own.”

“I am not making an excuse. I just think Cas needs to get his angel mojo recharged,” Dean grinned at you and shot a Cas a warning look before he could open his mouth. Cas frowned, clearly annoyed with Dean but the Angel appeared to drop the matter for now. After you had finished dinner Sam cleared the kitchen and you all but skipped back towards the room to get your cookbooks.

As soon as you were out of earshot, Dean’s attention turned to his little brother. “I am going to drag Cas with me out of here. You’ll have the Bunker to yourself.”

Dean grinned and Sam’s eyes widened in surprise. “Got the Bunker to what?” Sam tried to act dumb, but he knew that his brother had realized long ago how he felt about you.

Dean didn’t bother with a reply, he just winked at his little brother and gave him a slap on the arm, “Go get her Tiger.” Dean teased before pushing the Angel ahead of him out of the Bunker.

You had been more than a little surprised, when you had walked into the Library to only find Sam there and learn Dean and Cas really had left. Deciding not to dwell on Dean’s strange behaviour, you went into the kitchen to get started on the first badge. You hummed as you baked, enjoying finally having a kitchen again.

Sam watched you from his chair in the library. He tried not too, but his book was far from magnetizing enough to compete with you. He smiled as he watched you wiped the back of your hand over your forehead, leaving a trail of flower behind. He loved the concentrated look on your face and the way your lips moved as your counted the measurements out in your head.

Sam staying in his seat for a long time, not sure how to approach you. He didn’t know the first thing about cooking and he would most likely be more in the way than he would be able to help you out. Still her beauty and energy almost pulled him off his chair and closer to the kitchen. He wanted to see your every expression and movement. He wanted to hear the tones of your hums more clearly.

Sometimes you could have sworn the Winchester’s had picked up Cas’ ability to pop around when he lost it. They surely had a habit of showing up right behind you when you turned around almost making you jump out of your own skin.

“Sam!” You squealed in surprise when you turned around to see the tall man standing right behind you. Sam quickly held up his hands in defense and started apologizing, making you laugh.

“Don’t worry about it. I am sure I get used to you and Dean sneaking around at some point,” You laughed.

“Can I at least give you a hand as an I am sorry?” Sam offered, loving the way your smile lit up your face.

“You can help me decorate these,” You pushed a badge of cookies in front of Sam and showed him how you were turning them into small christmas trees with the help of the different colored frosting.

A giggle fell from your lips when Sam groaned for the 4th time in as many minutes. You had made it look so easy but he only seemed to get frosting everywhere but on the freaking cookies.

“How come you love baking so much Y/N?” Sam tried to distract you, from his miserable attempts at making christmas trees out of your cookies. When you didn’t speak right away Sam glanced over at you, to see you chewing your bottom lip. A nervous habit, he knew all too well, so he gave you time. You would tell him your story, when you were ready to do so. He didn’t want to rush you, so he just went back to focusing on the damn cookies.

Eventually your voice sounded through the kitchen. Soft and thoughtful, as you recalled the earliest memories of your childhood.

“I barely remember my mom. One of the few things I do remember though is how she used to bake. He loved it. She always hummed when she did and she let me help. Not that I was much help back then but I felt that I were. Not just playing with the dough,” you recalled. “When I got older and long after she passed away, I started baking for dad. Not all the time but on special days. His birthday and Christmas and stuff like that. I haven’t baked since he died…”

Your words trailed out as the lose of your father still pained you. Not a day went by where you didn’t miss him. He had been your entire world for so long, you had never pictured a day where you had to go on without him. When the day had come you had fallen apart and ran away from everything. It had taken a lot of yelling from Dean and a lot of crying against Sam’s chest for you to come back into their lives. It had taken Dean repeating your dad’s words back to you and for you to see the pain in his eyes as he spoke them for you to come back home with them.

“Family don’t end with blood Y/N/N.”

Sam felt your sadness as a weight on his heart. He hated seeing you like this and even though he loved you sharing things like this with him, he regretted that he had asked you. He missed Bobby too, but it was different for you. Sam still had Dean. He would always had Dean, but when Bobby died, the last part of your blood was gone. You was all alone and even though you had him and Dean, Sam knew a small part of you would always feel the loneliness.

A mischievous grin slid across Sam’s face as he came up with a way to take your mind of your sorrow. He tilted the bag with frosting sideways so it pointed directly at your cheek and pressed. A squeal fell from your lips when the cold frosting hit your face and you twirled around to see the big grin on Sam’s face.

You bit your lip to prevent yourself from full on laughing as you grabbed the bag of flour, “oh you are going to pay for that Winchester,” you warned before flinging the flour at his face. It didn’t take many seconds before a full on food fight had broken out in the kitchen. You and Sam were tossing everything at each other within reach, ducking behind cabinets and tables trying to avoid the other’s assault.

A war that didn’t end until you ran directly into Sam’s arms as you tried to get to the eggs. You fought to get out of his hold, both of you laughing, until your eyes met and you both stopped. Stopped fighting and laughing. You almost held your breath as saw the love and adoration in the hazel eyes looking down at you. For a second you were sure Sam was going to kiss you and your cowardly heart skipped a beat and made you take a step back and clear your throat. Your eyes flickered around the kitchen and widened as you saw the war zone around you clearly.

“Fuck! Dean is going to kill me,” you muttered making Sam laugh out loud.

“What he doesn’t know, won’t make him blow a gasket,” Sam grinned at you, before wrapping you in a tight embrace, “I’ll help you clean the kitchen and he will never know.”

“Thanks Sammy,” you sighed closing your eyes and breathed him in. You loved hugs and Sam gave the best hugs in the world. He always made you feel loved and cared for. Like there were no other people in the world except for the two of you.

You and Sam spent the next couple hours in comfortable silence, cleaning the kitchen from top to bottom and putting away whatever cookies you had been able to salvage. When the kitchen was sparkling as new, Sam took your hand and walked you to your room.

You almost stopped breathing when he did. Sam always hugged you or put his arm around your shoulder as you walked, but taking your hand. That was new.

Sam had been disappointed, when you had pulled back before he could kiss you earlier. At first he had seen it as nerves, but as he spotted your glances at him as they cleaned the kitchen, he realized you had been as nervous as he was. Sam would be dammed if he would let any of their hesitations and nerves get in the way of a good thing anymore, so when you turned to face him as they reached your door. As you looked up into his eyes to say goodnight to him, Sam wrapped his arm around your waist and rested one hand against the base of your neck. He stopped a few inches away from your face, letting his intentions known. When your arms closed around his neck, Sam got his answer and he kissed you. He kissed you with all the pent up feelings he had been harbouring for you over the past 10 years. He kissed you with all the love and passion he held for you, making your head spin and your world stop turning all at the same time. 

Sam pulled away with a happy smile on his face, leaving you baffled in your doorway.

“Goodnight, Y/N/N,” Sam said softly, brushing a strand of hair away from your face, before walking across the hall and closing his door between you.

“Goodnight Sam,” You finally whispered to yourself when you finally got your body under control again. You closed the door to your room, leaning against it and a big smile spread across your face and your started giggling like a teenager. Happy and giddy and high on Sam and the promise of a the perfect Christmas his kiss had brought with it.


End file.
